


G Rated Anniversary Day

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your anniversary day with Dr. Spencer Reid but the team warns you about the rating of your evening.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/128237274023/g-rated-anniversary-day</p>
            </blockquote>





	G Rated Anniversary Day

**40\. Rated in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“Hey guys, keep it PG rated here.” Penelope grinned, watching the adorable couple head towards the elevator.

(Y/N) smirked over at her, reaching up and kissing Spencer for longer than the last Garcia had just saw. “Mmm sorry, what was that, Penelope?” (Y/N) asked innocently, Spencer’s cheeks flushing slightly.

“For my eyes’ sake, please keep it  _G_  rated.” Morgan piped up, grinning over at them. “Unless you guys make out thinking that’s suitable for all ages. Then change the P in PDA to Private.” He smirked, grinning wider when Spencer started to laugh nervously.

“Come on guys, it’s our anniversary.” Spencer laughed, winking over at (Y/N) playfully. 

“Exactly. And if it becomes anything rated more than PG-13, than we’re going to lose (Y/N) to maternity leave.” JJ joined in, sitting in one of the desk chairs, spinning herself around. “Then we’re left with you, Spence, spitting out knowledge facts and no way to shut you up.”

“Oh I know plenty ways to shut up him.” (Y/N) grinned, making the whole group shout out, “Ewwwww” like children.

“Suggestive talk there, (Y/N). I don’t think that’s part of the G rating.” Hotch said in his firm tone, giving the couple a glare before breaking out into a smile. He passed them, heading for the elevator. “Happy Anniversary, you two.” He called out.

Spencer widened his mouth into an awkward sort of smile making (Y/N) laugh as she watched the elevator doors close behind Hotch. 

“So what does a G rating have planned for us tonight?” Spencer asked when he and (Y/N) were walking to his car.

“Well, I was thinking we order take out from that restaurant you’ve been dying for me to try, watch a couple of Disney movies, and cuddle to our hearts’ content. Nothing too fancy, just…us.” (Y/N) smiled up at him, pecking his lips affectionately.

“I don’t think that’s technically G rated, possible PG-” Spencer started with a playful tone, (Y/N) laughing and shoving his arm gently.

“Shut up and get in the car!” She laughed, shaking his head, ready for a fun playful night that you could probably rate as G.

Well, maybe PG-13.


End file.
